Bring Me Home
by Sora the Saria
Summary: 10 Years ago Rome Greyson woke up in Domino City, with no memory of who she is, where she's from, or how she came to be in Domino; so Yugi and the gang take it upon themself to take care of her, and help her remember... R&R Please!


Sora the Saria: Well, this is my new fic. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh/2030 CE crossover. If you don't know what 2030 CE is, don't let that scare you from reading this. ^^ I'll do my best to explain things you need to know about the show, and if there's something you don't understand, just holler for me, and I'll explain. ^^  
  
Anyway, this chapter is just the prologue, and I don't think there's anything about 2030 CE that needs explaining now. This is because right now the main character, doesn't understand anything that's happening to her. I admit that someone who has seen 2030 CE would be able to recognize certain things - such as the whole 'I'm supposed to be happy' thing, however, as I said the main character doesn't even remember what this means. So if this prologue doesn't make sense now, it will later. Tay? ^^  
  
Hermione Granger: I'm not sure how I got here, seeing as how I've never heard of either 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or '2030 CE' and thus have nothing to do with this fic; however, I'm assuming that Sora the Saria doesn't own either, and nor does she own me.  
  
************************  
  
I've been in this strange world for so long now, it's hard to remember a time when I wasn't here. I don't remember much about the place that I came from, all I know is I used to hate it. But now, I would give anything to go back there-wherever 'there' is. I miss my friends, I miss my family - but did I even have friends and family? I don't know, I just can't remember. Who knows, maybe I'm insane? Maybe it's all just in my head, and I've allways been here. I don't know... I'm just so confused...  
  
Sometimes in the quietest hours of the night if I concentrate hard enough I can almost remember where I came from, and once in awhile even hear voices. It's these nights that I come so close to remembering, that I have the dream.  
  
In the dream, I am smiling constantly no matter what. Everyone I talk to sees me as a piece of artwork, beautiful and innocent, without a care in the world. But it's not the truth, because inside I am a tormented soul, filled with worries. I am alone. No one knows how I feel, and for some reason I won't let them know - I can't let them; I would be in danger if I did; but in danger of what?  
  
At first I am brushing a girls hair, it is too dark to see anything, but I know her somehow. She is talking to me, but I can't hear what she is saying. All I know is that she is worried about something. I try to comfort her but I can't. Why can't I comfort her? She sounds so scared, so alone. I've got too help her, but I can't. I can't because then she'd know I am not as happy as I appear to be. If it's found out that I'm not happy, they will hurt me, I know they will.  
  
Then the girl is gone, and instead I find myself in a large hallway, with people walking all around me. I am grinning pleasantly until I find myself facing another girl. I know this girl too, but I don't like her for some reason.  
  
"Your kind are finished." She tells me confidently, with a wide, malevolent smirk, which shows of her large teeth, and braces. My smile disappears from my face, and she turns away from me smugly. I watch her walk away.  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around. "Rome?! What's wrong?" A young woman, whose face I can not see, cries out fearfully, when she sees my face. I gasp. I'm not smiling. I'm supposed to be smiling. I'm supposed to be happy.  
  
A grin spreads over my face, my mouth moves up and down as if I'm saying something - but no sound comes out. I turn away from the woman, but instead of being faced with a long hallway, I find myself suddenly sitting in a chair. People are crowding around me, and I vaguely remember seeing their faces before, but I don't know where. Who are these people?  
  
Every one of these people is talking at once, so that I can't understand anything they say. Please be quite so I can think. Please. I cover my ears with my hands, trying to drown out the sound. It's not working though, they are still there, still talking loudly.  
  
Suddenly it's quite. I take my hands away from my ears, and look up. Everything around me is just black, grey, and white swirling around to gather in an endless void. I look down at my feet, there is nothing solid underneath them, save the twisting darkness. I am floating in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Rome, is that you?" Comes a weak voice from behind me. I turn around. There, a few feet away is a boy. He looks like he's 18 or 19, with short brown hair, and eyes. His face is stern and serious, but he looks pleased to see me; he looks like he's hurt. He's hunched over slightly, one leg in front of the other to help him stay standing, his right hand clenched firmly over his heart. "Rome," He repeats, wincing with pain.  
  
I don't answer him, nor do I make any movement towards him. I wonder if maybe I know him from somewhere, he certainly seems to know me. I try to think, try to remember who he is; but I can't.  
  
He looks hurt that I haven't said anything, "Come on, Rome, it's me. It's Hart." Hart? Hart?! I think I know that name! Where do I know that name from? Hart. H-he was. He-he is. Hart. He is my-my.  
  
Suddenly I find myself screaming in agony. I can't remember, I want to but I can't. I just can't.  
  
A giggle comes out of the darkness. I stop screaming and look up. The boy, Hart, is gone and when I look around, I am unable find the source of the laughter. "Silly Rome," The giggling voice calls. Where is it coming from? It sounds like it's above me, below me, behind me, in front of me; it's everywhere. I'm trapped. Another giggle. "Everything is OK. Quixote promises that Rome can go home soon, she just has to remember what Quixote told her when Quixote first brought Rome to this world: 'make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold.' "  
  
That's the end of my dream - actually, I suppose it would be considered to be a nightmare, wouldn't it? - as far as I know. Perhaps if I could just stay asleep for a little longer, I would get a clue to my past; but I always wake up after hearing those final words.  
  
I don't really understand any of it, but I have memorised those last words spoken by the unseen figure. I make sure that everything I do, relates to them. There isn't a minute in which I don't wonder what they mean. I know that they are my key to remembering where I come from, and getting back home, but. I don't how to use them to help me. I do try to make new friends everyday, while keeping my old ones, like the words tell me to; but so far, it hasn't worked. I'm still trapped in this strange world.  
  
These mysterious words, are my way home, and so every night, before I go to sleep, I can be found singing softly to myself, 'Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold.'  
  
******************************  
  
STS: I know, I know. It was pretty short. *shurg* It was just the prologue. ^^  
  
Anyways, if you'd like a little info on 2030 CE I know a pretty good website. 30 Years in Nexus. I don't remember the URL at the moment, but I'll get it, OK? : ) Please review! 


End file.
